


Valentines

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Betty wonders if this is the year she will finally have her Valentine.





	

Betty tucked her loose hair that escaped her pony tail behind her ear, as she thought about today. It was February 14, Valentine’s Day. She bit her lip remembering how her previous Valentine’s days have gone. Usually Betty would work herself up the night before, practicing on how to ask Archie to be her Valentine and end up making him a homemade card that represented friendship, chickening out.

However, this year was entirely different. Veronica had completely distracted her from even thinking about Archie when they spent the night laughing and chatting at Pop’s. In all honesty Betty was glad, sometimes she confused the image of perfection with what she really wanted, this Valentine’s Day she was prepared. Betty, last weekend had gone a couple towns over by train to get the perfect present for Veronica. She’d been planning and saving for months, it seems silly to say this, but it was all a part of Betty’s “Wooing Veronica Lodge Plan”. 

Betty placed the gift in a red velvet box the size of a book, and surrounded it with Veronica’s favorite treats. After looking pleased she closed the box and grabbed the beige paper wrapping it. Next, she reached for the red satin fabric strip she had gotten shipped as a sample piece from a designer company that Veronica would appreciate. Betty tied it into a bow around the present and gently placed it into her bag. She smiled nervously heading towards her front door to walk to school.

The halls were decorated in reds, pinks and whites, littered with couples all over the place. Betty would normally be sick with envy, however, this time she was riddled with anticipation. If all goes according to plan she would finally have her Valentine. Betty walked with a spring in her step towards Veronica’s locker, her smile brightening when she saw Veronica. 

“Hey V, Happy Valentine’s Day!” Betty cheered happily.

“Betty,” Veronica turns around to face her, eyes twinkling, “Happy Valentine’s Day.” The two then share a quick hug and light kiss to the cheek, their usual greeting.  
“Any special plans for tonight?” Veronica asks her. 

“Not exactly, but first, this is for you.” Veronica beamed gleefully as Betty carefully lifted the package out of her bag. 

“Aww Bets, you shouldn’t of.” Veronica’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, as she handled the present like it was the most delicate thing in the world.

Betty watched on, biting her lower lip as she rocked on the balls of her feet anxiously. Veronica, in one motion pulled the satin bow gasping as she touched the fabric, feeling the silkiness. She briefly met Betty’s eyes, before slowly ripping at the paper letting it fall temporarily to the floor. She tilted her head to the side, lifting the top of the box off. Her eyes shined momentarily in disappointment. Betty immediately frowned, brows furrowing in confusion. Veronica quickly hid it with a smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Thank you Betty, I love the sweets.” Her voice shook slightly.

“What?” Betty was confused as ever, before realizing.

“Oh. Opps, looks like it got covered as I was walking.” Betty said sheepishly, swiping her hand to reveal the little white box, trimmed with tiny lace that was hidden by the candy.

“Oh.” Veronica’s eyebrows went up in surprise, grasping the little box, placing the larger one in her open locker. She narrowed her eyes quizzically, smiling slightly. Veronica finally opened the box, her eyes widening dramatically as she sees the contents. (link in note) 

“Oh, Betty.” She whispered in awe, eyes drifting up for a second. 

“It’s the soundwave cutout of me saying-, well, read the inscription.” Betty spoke, glancing up through her lashes.

“I love you.” Veronica read softly, as her breath hitched. Her head shoot up, astonished.

“Ronnie, I love you, and I can’t stop thinking about you when you’re not around, or even when you are around. I can’t imagine myself without you, and I don’t want to. I want to be B and V, I want to be a matching set forever. I want you,” Betty pauses taking a breath, “Veronica Lodge, will you be Valentine?”

Betty didn’t have to wait for a response, Veronica stepped closer grabbing the back of Betty’s head in her free hand pulling her lips to hers. Betty let out a soft sigh against her lips, the taste of rich chocolate engulfing her senses. Veronica felt a tingle of warmth travel down her spine as Betty lightly traced her bottom lip with her tongue. Their lips slowly parted, foreheads pressed against each other. Each breathing heavy, as Veronica whispered, “I love you,” millimeters away from Betty’s lips.

Betty faintly laughed, pulling back slightly to take the gold band and slid it on Veronica’s finger.

“This means we’re together, right?” Veronica inquired smirking.

“Yes.” Betty’s eye shined in joy, amused as she smiled at Veronica.

“I guess this means I didn’t have to do a grand gesture.” Veronica said bashfully, shrugging her shoulders.

“Huh?” Betty asked confused.

“Um, maybe you should open your locker.” She replied glancing at Betty’s locker.

“Ok.” Betty gave her a weird look, before walking over and unlocking it. The moment she opened it, there was a burst of pink and red in her face. She jumped back as the song “Sugar, Sugar” began to play loudly. 

Sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you  
Honey, ah sugar sugar  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you

Veronica glanced away pursing her lips to hold in laughter, as paper that looked like cards still continued to pour out of Betty’s locker. Betty was just standing there gaping with her month open.

“V, what did you do?” 

“A grand gesture?” 

“Ah, huh.” Betty said breathlessly. She bend down to pick a few up, each one was different. Lace, and felt were used to decorate the paper, inside were sweet love notes done in beautiful calligraphy.

“Oh, Ronnie this is so perfect.” 

“I know right, took me forever to perfect the art of calligraphy though.” Veronica grinned ear to ear.

Betty turned and wrapped herself around Veronica tightly for a few minutes.

“Hey, let’s go to class, hum, come back to this later?” Veronica whispered in her ear.

“Yeah.” Betty pulled away, but not before grabbing her hand.

They arrived in biology hand in hand, gathering some looks, but they didn’t even notice being wrapped up in finally being together.

“Ok, class partner up, Miss. Lodge I assume you want to be with Miss.Cooper?” The teacher called as Veronica pulled Betty over to a lab bench.

“Actually,” Veronica paused dramatically, “I am with Betty, see.” Veronica had a face splitting grin as she thrusted her hand forward to show off her new ring.

Betty only grinned, smiling at the antics of her new girlfriend, thinking about how this year she did have her every own Valentine, and she had a feeling she would always have her Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally made myself swoon with this, I think I have a problem. All I been doing is watching, reading, posting Beronica stuff. I hope this temporarily gives you a fix of Riverdale until someone else posts another fic. Happy Valentine’s Day, and may I wish you the luck of having as much success as Betty had.  
> Check out my tumblr: tremendouskoalasalad (matching set is my blogs name)  
> http://weddingringsmodel.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/Simple-Antique-Wedding-Rings.jpg  
> Is link for picture of ring, I imagined a slightly slimer band size


End file.
